


Not only you and me

by Snowgem33



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I don't even like soulmate au's, M/M, Multi, which is probably why this one is so weird and vague
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 05:56:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21230918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowgem33/pseuds/Snowgem33
Summary: The name (or names) of your soulmate(s) are written on your wrist(s) from birth. You are destined to be with the person, or persons, whose name is inscribed there. But what does that matter in a world of despair?





	Not only you and me

**Author's Note:**

> So, I tried my hand at a Soulmate AU. The result is.... okay, in my opinion. Hope you enjoy!

Before the Tragedy, Chiaki and Hajime had two names on their wrists. Chiaki's wrists bore the names 'Hinata Hajime' and 'Komaeda Nagito'. Hajime's wrists bore the names 'Nanami Chiaki' and 'Komaeda Nagito'. Nagito himself had no names on either wrist.

During the Tragedy, Nagito's remaining arm bore the name 'Kamukura Izuru'. He ponders it whenever he has the spare time, only even vaguely aware of who Kamukura is, and his thoughts twist and spiral until all that's left is despair. Kamukura's wrist bears the name 'Komaeda Nagito', but he has no interest the boring name of a boring person that 'fate' arbitrarily assigned him. (Every time he thinks such thoughts, the pale scar on his other wrist, vaguely spelling out 'Nanami Chiaki', itches and he feels an unusual surge of an emotion he can't discern, despite all his talents.)

In the Program, Hajime's wrists have the names 'Nanami Chiaki' and 'Komaeda Nagito' on them.

Nagito is shocked to discover the names 'Nanami Chiaki' and 'Hajime Hinata' scrawled across his wrists, when they were bare last time he checked, had been bare his entire unworthy existence. He couldn't believe fate would now bless trash like him with two soul-mates, much less two very talented individuals such as Hajime and Chiaki!

Chiaki has no names on her wrists, being only an AI copy of the original Chiaki. She manages to get by without anyone, especially not 'her boys', seeing her bare wrists, but cannot help but feel guilty for lying to them and desperately wish she really could be their soul-mate, for less pure reasons than simple guilt.

Eventually, she ends up agreeing to a beach day with the other girls and can't escape wearing a bikini despite how much she'd like to. The other girls mistake her hesitation for self-consciousness and needlessly reassure her she's beautiful. Ibuki tells her to imagine Hajime's and Nagito's reaction to seeing her in a bikini, much to Mahiru's exasperation. A thought she'd rather not entertain, but not for the reasons her friends think.

Reluctantly, she changes into her bathing suit, only to discover the names 'Hinata Hajime' and 'Komaeda Nagito' on wrists she knows were bare this morning. Before she can give it much thought, Ibuki bursts in, demanding to know if she's done yet. Once she takes in her full appearance, Ibuki grins from ear to ear, loudly and repeatedly complimenting her, shoving her out so the others can see her.

After the Tragedy, Nagito's remaining wrist has 'Nanami Chiaki' scarred into it, 'Kamukura Izuru' halfway scarred into it and 'Hinata Hajime' proudly displayed in unfaded, unscarred letters. The name 'Nanami Chiaki' is also scarred onto Hajime's wrist, with Nagito's name perfectly intact. Fate has been cruel to all of them, but hopefully they can move on to a better, more hopeful future together.


End file.
